Create pets
Glowbe pets are animated characters that wander rooms, change moods, and engage in simple interactions with players. Custom pets are easy to make with the right tools, and let you create a truly unique pet for yourself, or sell your creations to the eager masses. Follow the tutorials below for both step-by-step guides to the basics of pet creation and helpful techniques for more advanced creators. Create! If you want to try your hand at creating a pet, you can make them either in Adobe Flash CS3-6/CC (what artists tend to use) or in standalone ActionScript 3.0 (what engineers tend to use). Adobe Flash CS3-6/CC Flash is the tool our art department uses to make pets. You can work from our pre-coded templates or create entire pets from scratch. Any version between CS3 and CC works for making pets, but the tutorials on the wiki use CS3. If you're a beginner to making pets for Glowbe, click here to check out the Basic tutorial on making them! If you're more advanced in the territory of making pets, click here for some extra information on the pets and their creation. (Work in progress page, links will be set up after the respective pages are made. Be patient!) Actionscript 3.0 Of course, Glowbe also supports pets that are made just from AS3. Click here to find a basic tutorial on it! Upload! # Choose Stuff → Pets to see the pets you own. # Scroll down to the "How do I get stuff?" section. # Click the Upload... button to get the pet uploading interface. ## Click on the Name field and enter a name for your pet. ## Click Browse in Pet Media and find the SWF file for your pet or image file to be converted into a bouncing image pet. ## Click Browse in Thumbnail Media and find the bitmap (png, jpg or gif) file for your pet's icon. (max. 80x60) ## Click on the Description field and enter a description of your pet. This is only required if you plan to sell it in the shop. ## Confirm that you own the copyrights to the item or have authorization to upload it. # Click Save to put your pet in your inventory for use. Sell! # Choose Stuff → Pets to see the pets you own. # Click the name or icon of the pet you want to list in the shop. # Click the List Item button to bring up the shop listing interface. ## Item Description: The listed text will appear in the shop on the item's details page. ## Initial Rating: The initial rating you give your item will determine the minimum pricing and listing fee. Read about it in detail here. ## Branding: You can sell the item under a brand in order to share profits with all of the brand shareholders. This is for use with group creation projects. You can read about it in detail later. ## Attribution: You can also attribute your item, giving credit for the original work. This will affect your listing currency and minimum price. Read about it in detail here. ## Strategy: This setting determines the item pricing strategy. The options are Hidden, Manual (default), Escalate, and Limited Edition. Each option is described to the right when selected. ## Sales Target: This field appears only when Escalate or Limited Edition option selected for Strategy. ## Cost: This number determines the initial cost of your listed pet. # Click List it! to add your pet in the shop, ready for purchase!